Love Square
by chi171812
Summary: one night England got drunk & ended up spending the night at his crushes house & left happy, but little does he know, he wasn't with his crush, it was someone else & even that person thought the same. It's a four way love affair between England, China, America, & Japan WARNING CONTAINS: YAOI, SEX, CURSE WORDS, ALCHOL USE, LOVE/HATE RELATIONSHIP & POTENTIAL RAPE IN LATER CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

Love Square

**Hi I'm a new author, and this is my first story ever posting on fanfiction and my first real Yaoi/lemon story. I ask kindly for reviews and I'm open for any constructive criticism, good or bad. But please be nice since it is my first story here. **

**Hetalia does ****NOT**** belong to me, this is purely fiction and some and/or all historical or recent events in this story is fiction (but I try to stay as historically accurate as possible)**

**WARNING****: this story has Yaoi meaning BoyXBoy relationship, drunkenness, and some cursing. So if you do not like, please do not read. Other than that, thank you and enjoy.**

"It's that time again, another world meeting" England finishing the last of his tea in the meeting room by the window.

"But it does get to be a bother hosting these meetings…"

He looks to his left out the window, the trees rustling in the wind, the day sun breaking through into shadows, flowers wet from yesterday's rain and the air crisp like the world was again reborn to new light. England, enjoying the quiet and peace, he sees some of the nations starting to arrive. America, Russia, Germany, Italy, and….

Then he sees him, he came next to Germany across the yard towards the entrance, hair pinch black, skin pale and smooth seeming like it never has been touch by no other being.

England almost in a daydream like state "Japan, you're the perfect wife… unfortunate that you were male" he smiles under his breath till his content turned into a frown.

England secretly loves Japan for his gentle graceful nature for a long time, but he's not sure of how Japan would react to his confession. He worries if Japan wouldn't feel the same way, he would start to hate him or their relationship right now would become awkward.

Then what he would do then.

He didn't want to risk that, but he still hopes that his feelings get across to him one day.

As England's thoughts preoccupied with day dreams of Japan and him together, the door opens behind him. He turns to see who interrupted his concentration. China stood there in the door way, staring at England displeased face, and turns to walk away to his sit before the meeting start.

"Don't stare at me like that, don't you know it's rude"

England snaps at him for the stare a moment ago.

"Shut it -aru!"

China snaps back, unhappy being stuck in the same room as him.

"I rather be somewhere else, then be here with you, you Opium bustard" China said as he glares at him from across the room.

"You still on that, I apologized already!" England said.

"Hm!" China turns his head away.

The room became silent of any voices, till the others arrived as well.

_"Oh dear, China can be so difficult to reason with at times, if only he was more like Japan… such a shame…" _England thought to himself.

After the meeting, which ended with no solution solved as always, England stayed behind finishing the last of the paper work.

"Angleterre, why don't you come drinking with us" said France coming towards him with Spain, Germany, and Prussia.

"… No way frog, why on earth would I do such an unthinkable thing like that?" England rejected flatly.

"It's my treat" France said.

England stood up, neatly straightens his stack of paper, grabs his coat, and heads towards the door.

"Well… if you insist"

**~Le Time Skip brought to you by Amerimochi~**

It's been hours later, England was wondering around in an unfamiliar town. His group ditched him at the bar when they were all cross eye drunk and just forget that they brought him along in the first place. England walked a while, till he sees a house that looks somewhat familiar.

"Hmm… hic… i-is that Kiku's house-hic- maybe he'll let me stay the night…"

England slur as he wobble to the front door. He knocks a few times but no answer.

"It's late… m-maybe I'll just let mys-self in"

He opens the door, taking off his shoes and tried to remember where the guest rooms are.

The house's dark, making it hard to see anything; he roams aimlessly for a few minutes till he finally found a room with a bed. He notices that there was someone in the bed already.

"K-Kiku? This must be his room…"

England, tire as he was, didn't want to sleep in the same bed as him; he is a gentleman after all. England walks to the sleeping person, holding out his hand and tries to wake him.

"Hey Kiku w-wake up, sorry love to d-disturb you this late, but could you lend m-me a room"

The sleeping boy rolls to his side facing England, the boy mouths something England couldn't make out.

"What? I can't hear yo-"

Suddenly, the sleepy boy reach out wrapping his arms around Englands neck, the boy made himself closer to him and whisper,

"…hold…me…"

England can't believe his ears, did Kiku, the boy he secretly loves, ask him something that he could only dream about. England pulls back, trying to see his love, but still too dark to make out anything. England closes himself in, touching lips with his new lover.

The kiss became more intense by the second as England roughly pushes his love down pinning him on the bed. He grabs a hold of his small slander hands. England softly bit and kiss his lower lip before he buries his face in his neck marking him as he travels down his torso, hearing sweet moans coming out in short breathes escaping his loves lips.

He drag his rough tongue downwards playfully touching his lovers nipples, hearing more louder moans, that you can tell he really loves it there.

England slid his tongue down his lovers' tummy going much, much lower. His hands continue down his chest following his shape to his hips.

This is exactly how he imagines Kikus' body. Smooth white skin that, again, seems like it has never been touch by no one and the small slander waist, fearing he might shatter the beautiful figure in front of him if he's not careful.

The thought of being Kikus' first, excites him to the bone. England had made it below him, touching his inner thighs, opening his weakness to him. He gently touches his lovers shift, teasing his length to its base, as he licks the tip. Louder moans crept out the boys' mouth, arching his back begging for more, grabbing England's hair trying to push him in to take more. England licks his length and nipping on it before he finally started mouthing his shift. He sucks in licking and humming his skillful mouth bobbing in deeper and faster, loving every noise coming out of his loves mouth. England then let go before his love came,

"No… don't stop…"

He stops to see his love member twitching and looking very painful. England lowers his head down further and started to lick the outside entrance of his lovers opening. The boy surprised, arch his back begging for more. England saw his love was about to cum. He held tightly to his base and place his mouth back in his loves length, he deep throat him till he finally came in screaming pleasure. England drank it to the last drop with maybe one drop escaping him. The boy, out of breath, England licks his lips clean going back down to his opening. The boy yells out in more pleasure for every time his tongue thrust in deep. England took out his tongue and lifts up his loves legs. England wanting to prepare him before he penetrates him, licks his own fingers seductively approaching them to his cute little pink hole but then the boy grabs England's wrist, closes himself to Englands ear and whisper in a raspy and desperate voice

"No… now… I need you now… inside… as hard as you can… as fast as you can…"

Something happened inside of Englands mind that very moment, one could say that a beast inside token over his body. England pulls up his lovers' legs higher and far apart, showing all of the boys' countries glory, thrust in violently and without regret. The boys' screams out in pure pain and pleasure, wanting more. It seems like England stuck the small man G-spot at first thurst.

"YES! AH! YES! RIGHT THERE! MORE! PLEASE GIVE ME MORE~! AH!"

England thrust and thrust as hard as he could at that same spot. Both of their sweating bodies intertwine together like they were inseparable, rubbing against each other. The boy made deep scratch marks on his back, England groan loud in both pleasure and in pain. He thrust faster and deeper, unable to control his body anymore. The deeper and the more intensive the bond continued, the closer they are to their climax peak.

"N-No good… I-I'm about to cum!" yells England in excitement.

"M-Me -Ah-too!"

Moan the boy "Ple –ah- Please! Cum! Cum inside me!"

England follows his lovers' order, without fail. He thrust in faster and faster, their voices in harmony, till it all ended in an incredible climax cuming together at the same time. England lies on top of the man; both heavy breathing and cover with each other's sweat and cum. England opens his eyes slightly lifting himself to kiss his loves' lips before both drifted off to sleep.

Morning came quickly like a blink of an eye; England rose up cover in white sheets. He rubs his eye, brushes through his hair, and having a harsh hangover.

"… ugh~ my head…"

He rubs his head some more till he felt movement beside him, in the corner of his eye he sees the most perfect being he ever seen. The figure, drape in white sheets, glows with the morning kiss of sun. Even though he's love was covered with sheets, still can't see his face, England knows an angel is underneath it.

England notices the alarm clock on top of an old style Asian bed stand that read 10:47a.m.

"Oh Bollocks, I'm going to be late meeting with my boss… he's been strict lately" he thought.

He really doesn't want to leave, but he had to. England leans over the boy, uncover his forehead revealing smooth skin and black hair, kiss the boy softly and whisper,

"I have to leave now, but I will see you later my darling".

He rose off the bed, collects his clothing, and looks back before finally leaving the room.

**~Le Time Skip brought to you by Iggy's eyebrows~**

Moments later, long after England left, the boy rose as well stretching his arms high above him. The boys' hair flows behind his back, the light hitting his bruised skin, and his hands smoothing out his lower back from last night.

"Aiya~… that idiot, he was too rough-aru" China said rubbing some more.

"That American… he got skills-aru, I give him that… but he sure felt skinnier then what I would have imagined… but he's huge for sure as I expected-aru…"

China blushed on the memory of last night of the warmth they shared, but he does wish he could have seen him clearly in the dark.

"I think this is a good way to pay off his debt to me… with his body… sort of speak hehe"

Then he, too, notices the time that read 11:03a.m.

"I'm gonna be late for work-aru"

China gets up off the bed, but then a sharp pain struck him force.

"Ai!"

His legs betrayed him and fell to his hands and knees.

"… ugh…I'm gonna make him pay for this later too-aru…"

To be continued…

Maybe… ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**And it continues! :D**

**the idea came to me by one of my awesome best friend Amber XD**

**(oh and forgive my bad grammar and/or miss spelling, I'm working on it)**

**WARNING CONTAINS: YAOI MEANING BOYXBOY RELATIONSHIP, SEX, CURSE WORDS, ALCOHOL USE/DRUNKENNESS, LOVE/HATE RELATIONSHIP & POTENTIAL RAPE IN LATER CHAPTERS**  
**if you do not like, please do not read. Other than that, thank you and enjoy.**

**Hetalia does NOT belong to me, this is purely fiction and some and/or all historical or recent events in this story is fiction (but I try to stay as historically accurate as possible)**

"Ehhh…why do we have to have the meeting so early in the morning, geez?" complained America walking beside me in Germany's place. Germany's place was having a nice summer morning, having the flowers in full bloom and the town alive with activity. His place was rather peaceful, so why would Germany call a sudden meeting?

"Hey, want some?" said America handing me some Pocky.

"Oh are these from Japan's house?" I asked as I helped myself.

"Yeah, they're really good and I asked him to send some over to my place, I have plenty if you want some."

"Is that so…?" I put the Pocky in my mouth, licking and nibbling on it while thinking of my lover, Japan, and unconsciously smiled to myself. America stared at me in confusion and seem slightly annoyed.

England and America had finally arrived to the meeting place, a grand building with the classic post-war architecture. We entered the building without further delay. When we finally entered the room, to our surprise, there were only about eight other nations present. I looked at the clock and we were exactly on time, so it was quite queer.

"Weird…," I quietly said to myself.

"What's weird?" said the American, who apparently didn't notice that there were only ten nations here and not the usual hundreds that would always attend to the world meetings.

"Good. You two have finally have arrived, please take you're seats," said Germany starting to calm down the noise in the room, it seems like some of the others didn't know the reason of the meeting either. England sat in his usual seat, when he's in Germany's place; he looked around the room to see who else is here. Starting from England's right was China, scuffing and moving around, their eyes meet to only dismiss each other unhappy that they ended up sitting together. Down the row from China, in order, was America, Germany, France, Prussia, Spain, Romano, Italy, and finally to his left was Japan sitting next to him writing some notes.

_'Oh dear god he's sitting next to me, I'm so happy we got to sit next to each other'_ England thought to himself smiling to Japan.

Japan looked up and noticed England was looking at him "Ah, good morning England-san" he said with a bright smile that, to England's eyes, heaven could not compare to this beautiful site.

England then whisper, so the hot headed German wouldn't hear, "the other night was amazing, I do hope we can do it again", Japan looked at him with somewhat confused eyes. "What do you mean the 'other night'?"

"Ugh? Don't you remember… last weekend we-"

England was about to say what happened that night but japan interrupted. "Oh you must be mistaken, England-san, I was at America-san house watching his movies and playing some of my video games with him that weekend."

England, with wide eyes, shock to find out what he just now learned. "Wait! What do you mean- OUCH!" England was interrupted by a chalk broad eraser hitting him square in the back of his head.

"Britain, please refrain from having side conversions during a meeting!" Germany scolded at him, but instead of England yelling back, he apologized and quietly sat back down. Germany began saying how the meeting will be run like he always does, but England did not care or brother to listen, he simply yelled in his head _'WHO THE BLOODY HELL DID I HAD SEX THAT NIGHT!?'_

**China P.O.V.**

~A few moments earlier ~

I was sitting in my seat fidgeting while waiting for him to arrive.

"Where could he be?-aru."

Since that night, I've been wanting to see him so badly, for both sexual and emotional reasons. I usually never get all shaky and nervous, but the thought of having that nice strong frame over me, letting him take all the control, sent loving chills down my spine straight to my heart. I've discovered that night that I like men whom forcibly take control, when I let them of course. As I was lost in thought, the door open behind me, America tall and in his strong hero presents stood in the doorway coming in with Opium. I don't know if I should smile or frown.

_'Ah! He finally arrived… maybe I should work him harder later for arriving late-aru hehe' China thought._

Happy to see my new lover, I started thinking of how he would confront me and how much I would pay for each time we're going to have sex. Then I notice someone just sat next to me, I turned expecting it to be America but instead it was England. Their eyes meet to dismiss each other upsettingly.

_'Ugh… great the opium is sitting next to me'_

China stared at him looking up, down, and up again then looked away.

_'I wouldn't fuck 'THAT' if my life depended on it!'_

suddenly America sat next to him,

_'But I WOULD fuck that over and over'_ he blushed a beautiful shade of pink as I said the last two words. I scooted my chair closer to America and away from the Opium bastard. I just sat there, I couldn't really bring myself to say it in front of everyone, so I grabbed a piece of paper writing on it and passed it to America.

_'Nǐ hǎo America'_

America wrote back

_'watz up China?'_

_'I had a fun time the other night, and I hope we can do it again-aru and of course I'll pay you for each time'_

There was a long pause till America wrote back saying

_'What do u mean, dude?'_

China looked up to him; now he just couldn't say it on a note.

"Let's get to the point… I want to-" he stopped in mid-sentence when a chalk broad eraser flew by him hearing an _'OUCH!'_ behind him. I turned to see the eraser hitting England and getting scolded by Germany for talking. China turns back to America and whisper

"Let's continue this later."

The meeting continued on like any other, but then I couldn't help but notice that the opium having his head down slowly messing up his already shaggy hair.

_'What's his problem?'_

**England P.O.V.**

_'What in bloody hell am I going to do?! Whom did I fuck with?!'_ I silently panic to myself for several minutes until I finally calm down and think about it rationally. _'OK…OK I was drunk that night and it was dark so I couldn't really see anything, but whom did I sleep with?'_ I continue to ponder this until, Germany, once again, threw a piece of chalk at me.

"BRITAIN! PAY ATTENTION! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE ITALY!" Germany yelled out and heard a little Italian celebrating in the background, whom has of yet to get in trouble.

"…My apologies" I said quietly.

"Mon cher (my dear), what is the matter? Did you have some bad sex last night, hohoho?" France asked me, with my reaction being a bright, cherry-red blush.

Then Prussia whisper aloud so he made sure England heard it "he couldn't get any even if he begged for it, kesesese"

England completely pissed at their side comments, he rose from his seat and yelled "shut it you gits! I bet not one of you three couldn't get a date let alone 'get any'!"

then France intercepted him "ahh~ but mon cher (my dear), all three of us had beauties in our arms that night, I had four"

"I had six" Prussia continued

"and I had Romano!" Spain announced aloud.

Everyone fell silent and Romano was mortified "SPAIN!" Then Romano head butted him in the gut and knocked him out, but not for very long since Spain was already used to his violent acts.

"Perdón (sorry)…" Spain began to apologized "but you were so cute, no podía resistir (I couldn't resist)"

"zitto già, cazzo di spagna! (Shut up already, fucking Spain!)"

"come to think of it," Prussia said completely ignoring their less awesome selves "yo, Bruder (brother)! Didn't you pick one up too?"

Germany just stood there pinching the bridge of his brow with a frown and a light impression of a scarlet blush "Ve~! Were we supposed to pick somebody else up with us,"

Italy blurted out "But I had so much fun being alone with you, Germany!... and we…" than Italy smiled and blushing brightly having the memory replaying in his head of that night Germany found Italy outside of the bar and they went to a hotel to have some fantastic sex. And everyone could tell what Italy was thinking like a book.

"IDIOT!" yelled the German, with, once a light blush, now became bright red all across his cheeks.

Prussia and France looked disappointingly mumbling "lucky…"

and Spain held back Romano, who is extremely angry yelling "what the fuck did you do to my fratello (brother), you damn potato eater!" following "I'll fucking kill you!"

Then when the disappointment subsided, France said "See Angleterre (England), we all had company with us that night, some more than others," then he lean forward placing his elbows on the table, resting his chin on folded hands, and narrowing his sights on England "and you, Angleterre (England)?"

England stood there for a slight moment not sure how to respond _'what bloody hell CAN I say, 'yeah, I had a marvelous time and the sex was fantastic, but I have no idea who I fucked that night', yeah right, they'll never let me hear the end of it!'_

"Well?" France said interrupting his mini England conference in his head and the decision was made.

"Yeah, I had company that night; it was great" he smiled; At least that wasn't a lie.

"Oh, with whom?" France asks.

_'Fuck!'_ France waited for the answer and so did everyone else but surprisingly more from America. "W-well I meet her on my way home. She was a true beauty with silky, black hair; smooth, white skin; and a small, elegant body, that felt like she was going to brake like glass; but she only asked me for more." England began to get lost in thought remembering that night they shared together but only wish he knew who he was with.

"Wow, sounds like you had a great time," Spain said.

"But who did you do it with?" Prussia ask not believing England was with someone at all,

"And what about you, can you name all the girls you were with?" I counter attacked.

"...Touché" Prussia admitted.

France quickly recited "Erica, Rosa, Lindsey, and Rebecca."

England and everyone else just stared at the Frenchman. "How can you remember their names?" he questioned.

"It is my utmost duty as a man of love to know all the lovely beautiful ladies I cross paths with" Englands blank expression just showing exactly how he thought and always felt about Frances stupidity. However, he would never openly admit this, but he agrees France knows what he is talking about when it comes to love, but how he phrases them what make him seem like a bloody perverted imbecile.

As all the countries continued their random rambling and mini-debates, Germany on the other hand, began to get angrier and angrier, till he finally snaps "SILENCE!" Everyone did as instructed as the room became quite, "good now can we continue this meeting, shall we" everyone was in agreement and for a moment they all forgotten about England's little mystery lover. However, England can't get his mind off who it was, and incidentally so did another nation.

**To be continued…**

^_^


End file.
